


Today is Day One

by peachylovestory



Series: My Engineer the Series Love Stories [2]
Category: My Engineer (TV), มีช็อป มีเกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ | My Engineer the Series
Genre: (mek/boss are only mentioned), 2 am phone calls, Drinking, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confession, M/M, Pining, bohn/duen established relationship, mek/boss established relationship, ram/king established relationship, thara/frong getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachylovestory/pseuds/peachylovestory
Summary: The story of how Frong and Thara get together, mostly told through Duen and Bohn.Featuring: Bohn/Duen fluff, King and Frong friendship, and Cupcake the Lizard (naturally).
Relationships: Boss/Mek (My Engineer), Duen Krisada Rattananumchok/Bon Sirikarnkul, Frong Korawit Kankun/Thara, King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: My Engineer the Series Love Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868554
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a series, and so while the stories take place in the same timeline/universe, they aren't connected with each other at all. Don't worry about reading the first work in the series in order to read this one!
> 
> I tried to cram a lot of the ideas I have for My Engineer the Series into one fic. The highlights:  
> -Ting Ting is in a band-- this is mostly a reference to the fact that her actress is the lead singer of the band ALIZ. Their music is really good, consider checking them out if you haven't already.  
> -Frong and King are friends and bond over plants! I definitely played up Frong's affection for plants, but his family runs a flower shop so it isn't based out of nothing.  
> -Duen loves to double/triple date and he's trying to encourage a relationship between Frong and Thara.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> -I don't own My Engineer the Series  
> -I am still learning about Thai honorifics and culture, so please forgive any mistakes made in that regard (and feel free to share information in the comments!)

"You have to come out and support my band this Friday," Ting Ting tells all of her friends during lunch on Tuesday. "This is our first time playing off campus! Tell all of your friends to come. Duen, tell your boyfriend to make all of his friends come, too. And tell them to tell their friends. I want to have a lot of handsome men cheering for me."

Friday night, Bohn, Duen, and all of their friends sit around a long table in the back corner of an unfamiliar, slightly sketchy bar. 

Bohn and Duen sit close together. Boss and Mek sit so close together it's uncertain if they are even sitting in two separate chairs. Ram and King also sit together, finally a couple after weeks of dancing around each other (although Bohn and Duen are the only ones who know of their relationship status, and it took an embarrassingly long time for them to realize that the other knew). Tang, Tee, and Phu sit with them, already slightly tipsy, and they play games together on their phones.

The bar is crowded and there are a lot people that Duen recognizes from school. Ting Ting and her band are setting up on stage when he spots Frong and Thara walk in. He's about to wave them over, but King beats him to it.

Duen and Bohn exchange surprised looks. They watch Frong and Thara walk over and greet everyone before they sit down next to Ram and King. They are even more surprised when Frong and King start talking, obviously familiar with each other.

Bohn leans closer to Duen. "Did you know that those two were close?"

Duen frowns. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

They watch the four from across the table. Frong and King talk happily with each other while Ram sits back in his chair, his arms crossed. Anyone who isn't familiar with him might think he's unhappy, but his face is calm and he watches King fondly. Thara also watches Frong and King talk. He looks slightly uncomfortable and his smile looks fake.

"Do you think Ram is jealous?" Bohn asks Duen quietly.

"Ram doesn't get jealous easily, he's not the possessive type," Duen replies, just as quiet.

"He was pretty possessive of you when we first started dating."

"He wasn't possessive, he was protective. Besides, he doesn't have to worry about P'Yim."

"Oh?"

Duen tilts his head. "Aren't you aware? P'Yim likes my cousin."

"He likes P’Thara? How do you know that?"

"Beside it being super obvious, P'Yim and I have been talking about it for a while."

"How did my rival end up so close with my boyfriend and my best friend," Bohn whines.

"They both are into plants and botany, and P'Yim is really easy to get along with. I don't know how you still consider him your rival."

"Is this why you always invite P’Thara and Frong to go out with us?" Bohn asks. "Are you trying to play matchmaker?"

Duen nods. "I thought you knew."

Bohn shakes his head. "I didn't."

Duen rolls his eyes. "That explains why you're so grumpy when I invite them out."

"I'll be more helpful next time. But also," Bohn grabs Duen's hand, "I would like it if just the two of us could go out together."

Duen squeezes his hand. "I suppose we can do that sometime."

Their conversation ends when Ting Ting takes the microphone and introduces her band.

They sit back and enjoy the music. Duen finishes his drink and feels dizzy as the alcohol starts to take effect. He leans his head on Bohn's shoulder and sneaks sips from his glass when he's not looking. Their friends enjoy their drinks and the music, and hold quiet conversations between songs.

Ting Ting's band plays a mix of covers and original songs. She bounces over to them after they finish their setlist, joins them in drinking, and asks what they thought.

"Of course you were amazing," Tang says, his words slur together slightly. He holds up his glass. "Cheers," he says before he downs his drink.

"Cheers," Ting Ting says back before she throws back her first drink. Everyone else is already tipsy, Duen is fully drunk, and Ting Ting quick to catch up.

They stay to drink and talk for a while, ending the night at different levels of sobriety. Duen can't help but smile throughout the whole evening. He's so happy that his friends and Bohn's friends get along so they can all spend time together. He's happy that Ting Ting's band did so well at their first off campus gig. He's happy that Ram has found King and that they're finally together. He's happy that P'Yim is interested in P’Thara. Most of all, he's happy that he can get drunk and trust Bohn to take care of him. 

They leave the bar together. Mek carries a very drunk Boss on his back, who is giving him little kisses on his neck, shoulder, and cheek. Mek's face is red, and Duen isn't sure if it's from the alcohol or if he's blushing. Tee looks after Ting Ting, Tang, and Phu. None of them are sober enough to drive, so they order a car. King and Frong drunkenly cling to each other and loudly sing one of the songs from earlier. Ram and Thara walk awkwardly beside them.

"Goodnight!" Ting Ting yells loudly as she piles into the car with the other three.

"Goodnight!" Duen calls back, waving happily. He stumbles a little, but Bohn quickly catches him.

"Let's go back. Do you need me to carry you too?" he asks, watching as Mek and Boss walk off towards Mek's apartment.

Duen shakes his head. "I'm not that drunk," he mumbles and rests his head on Bohn's shoulder as he clings to his arm. 

They walk off in the same direction as King, Ram, Thara, and Frong did, but that group is far enough ahead of them that they don't walk together.

Back at Bohn's apartment, Duen sings drunkenly in the shower while Bohn sits in the bathroom and plays games on his phone. They're not at the stage where they shower together, but Duen lets Bohn sit in the bathroom when he's showering drunk after making Bohn pinky promise that he wouldn't look. This came about after Duen fell while showering drunk at Bohn's and had a large dark purple bruise on his shoulder and arm. It took weeks for it to fade completely and Bohn was so mad that his boyfriend got hurt while under his care.

Bohn hears the water shut off and hands Duen the towel, keeping his eyes on his phone. He turns and faces the door until he hears Duen say, "Okay, I'm dressed now."

Bohn turns around. "You put your shirt on backwards," he says fondly.

Duen looks down. "Whoops! Turn around again. And close your eyes too."

Bohn obeys until he hears his boyfriend say, "You can turn around." He turns back around but keeps his eyes closed.

"Bohn," Duen giggles. "Bohn, are you sleeping? Did you fall asleep?"

"You didn't say I could open my eyes," Bohn says, smiling as his boyfriend continues to giggle. 

"You can open your eyes," Duen says. 

Bohn opens his eyes to see his boyfriend smiling widely. His face is flushed and his hair is still dripping wet. Bohn takes the towel from Duen.

"You didn't even try to dry your hair," he scolds lightly and does it for him. He hangs up the towel when he's done and fixes Duen's hair so it falls neatly. After he helps Duen brush his teeth, he guides him to bed and tucks him in.

"Don't take too long," he hears Duen mumble as he pulls away so he can go shower.

"I won't take long," Bohn promises quietly, although he is pretty sure Duen will be asleep by the time he comes back. He showers quickly anyway and tries to dry his hair while he brushes his teeth.

Duen seems to be asleep when he crawls into bed, but as soon as he settles under the blanket, Duen cuddles up to him and sighs.

"Thank you," he hears Duen say faintly and Bohn pulls him closer. He falls asleep easily. 

Sometime around 1:30 a.m., Duen's phone starts to ring, waking Bohn and Duen up. Duen groans as he reaches for his phone.

"Hello?" he says groggily. After a moment he pulls the phone away from his face. "Ah," he says, flipping the phone around so it was right ways up. "Hello?" he repeats.

"Duen!" Thara's voice answers him.

"P’Thara?" Duen sits up, suddenly alert. Bohn sits up with him. "What's up, did something happen?"

"No, I just… can't sleep," Thara admits.

"Why are you talking so quietly?"

"I don't want to wake up the others. I let Ram, King, and Frong crash here."

Duen hums and rubs his eyes. "So what's up?"

"I was just… wondering… if you know…" Thara trails off.

"If I know what," Duen prompts.

"If you know if Frong and King are… together or not."

"This is what you're calling me for?" Duen can't believe his cousin sometimes.

"Well… yes?"

"If I tell you, will you go to sleep after?"

"Yes."

Duen sighs, although at the very least, this is a good sign for Frong. "P’King and P’Frong aren't together," he says.

"Really? But they seem..." Thara trails off again.

"They aren't, I promise. We can talk about this more in the morning."

"Okay. Thanks, Duen. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Duen repeats before hanging up. He sighs and falls back down. Bohn leans back on his elbow and looks down at him.

"P’Thara?" he asks, brushing the hair across Duen's forehead.

"Mhm. Wanted to know if King and P'Yim were together." Duen huffs. "I don't think P'Yim's love is unrequited."

"He called you at this hour to ask about that?" Bohn asks as he lies down again. He pulls Duen close to him.

"Mhm," Duen hums. He snuggles into Bohn's arms and closes his eyes. "Said he couldn't sleep."

"Hmm," Bohn hums and closes his eyes. It doesn't take long for them to fall back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I've already written out the entire story, it's just a matter of editing and uploading the chapters. While this story is mostly told through Bohn and Duen, there will be one Ram/King chapter and two Thara/Frong chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn a bit more about King and Frong's friendship through Ram, Duen comes up with a plan, and Bohn and Duen talk about their first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just... on a personal level, I'm not comfortable doing anything more than alluding to a bed scene. There won't even be anything to suggest sexual content happening in this chapter, but in the My Engineer world I have in my head, Bohn and Duen are near that step when this story takes place.

Surprisingly, the next person Duen talks to about Frong and King's relationship isn't Thara, but Ram. 

Thursday after Ting Ting's gig, he and Ram are walking to the library. Duen hasn't thought much about his phone call with Thara since it happened, or King and Frong's apparent friendship, but now that he's alone with Ram he can't help but say, "You know, I didn't realize P'King and P'Yim- I mean P'Frong were so close."

Ram is startled for a moment before he shrugs. "They both really like plants. They're trying to start a plant and gardening club on campus."

"Oh really? That's such a cool idea, but where would they garden?"

"There's actually an old abandoned greenhouse behind the school, they're working on getting the club approved so they can apply for funds to fix it up."

"I didn't know we had a greenhouse... how did you know about it?"

“P’King and I go there often... alone.” Ram smirks and Duen blushes when he realizes what Ram means. 

"So that's where you two disappear during lunch," he mutters. They walk a bit further before Duen blurts, "You don't worry that they're spending a lot of time together?" 

Ram shrugs. "Not really. P'Frong knows about us."

"You told him?" Duen is surprised. Ram wouldn't have been the one to say something, he and Frong barely know each other. He doesn't know exactly how close King and Frong are, but from what Bohn told him, King is shy about their relationship and it took a lot of effort for King to tell him about it.

But Ram is shaking his head, and his face is flushed.

_If they didn't tell P'Yim..._ "Ah! He caught you."

Ram nods, still blushing. He clears his throat. "And anyway... P'Frong is into a certain cousin of yours."

Duen grins and clasps his hands together in glee. "You know it too!" he exclaims. “I’ve been trying so hard to set them up! Can I tell P’Thara about you and P’King? Even if P’Thara realizes his feelings, he won’t do anything about it if he thinks P’Frong is taken or interested in someone else.”

Ram thinks for a moment. “I’ll ask P’King. We are thinking about coming out to everyone soon, but we’re still working up to it.”

“I won’t say anything without your explicit permission,” Duen promises.

That evening, after Duen finishes his shower and steps out of the bathrom he checks his phone to see a message from Ram.

_P’King says it’s okay. He hopes that P’Thara realizes his feelings soon because P’Frong really likes him._

Duen smiles and tries to type back a message with one hand while towel drying his hair with the other.

“Let me do that for you,” Bohn says from behind him. Duen lets Bohn take the towel and dry his hair while he types out a message of thanks to Ram.

“Thanks, Bohn,” he says after hitting send. 

Bohn doesn't say anything, but ruffles his hair before he goes to take his shower. Duen settles into his side of Bohn's bed. Normally, he scrolls through his phone while Bohn's showering, but tonight his mind is racing with other thoughts.

Bohn comes out of the bathroom after about twenty minutes and sees his boyfriend sitting up in bed, staring off into the distance.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks Duen as he crawls into the bed to sit beside him.

"Mmm... nothing much."

"You're thinking about Frong and your cousin," Bohn guesses.

Duen nods. "I don't want to meddle in their relationship," he says, and Bohn rolls his eyes. Duen smacks him lightly. "I don't! Or at least, I don't want to meddle a lot," he amends. "I just think they both could be really happy together! A lot of people like my cousin because he's handsome and studying to be a doctor, but once they get to know him they lose interest since he is well... a little weird. Or if they don't lose interest, they'll lose patience because P'Thara can be really slow to develop feelings for someone, and it takes him even longer to realize those feelings."

"Do you think P'Thara already has feelings for Frong?"

Duen hesitates. "I wasn't sure for a long time. But after he asked about P'King and P'Frong's relationship, I started to think that maybe he does. But he hasn't brought it up since that night, so I'm not sure anymore."

"He probably hasn't seen King and Frong hanging out a lot, so it might not be on his mind."

"You're right!" Duen thinks for a moment. "We could go on a triple date!" he exclaims.

"A triple date?" Bohn asks warily.

"You and me, P'King and Ram, and P'Frong and P'Thara. I know just the place too! There's a flower garden and cafe that I want to visit with you. We can go and take photos, have coffee, and try to figure out P'Thara's feelings towards P'Frong! And since it's a flower garden, P'King and P'Frong will surely have a lot to talk about!"

Bohn sighs. "Okay," he agrees. "But after this, can our next few dates be just the two of us please?"

"It's just the two of us right now."

"This isn't a date, this is quality time."

"Oh?"

Bohn nods. "It's just as important as a date," he says, putting his arm around Duen and pulling him into his side. "But a date is different. I love going out with our friends, and with N'Ben and N'Daonua, but I want just the two of us to go out sometime. I want to dress up and try to impress you. I want to take you to a nice restaurant and spoil you. I want to go on a cheesy amusement park date. I want to experience new things with you, and make a lot of happy memories with you."

Duen is blushing by the time Bohn finishes speaking. He turns his head into his boyfriend's shoulder. "I'll let you plan the next few dates for just the two of us," he mumbles. "After our triple date, I'll leave our dates up to you."

Bohn hugs him tightly and plants a kiss on the top of his head. Duen lifts his head up and quietly invites Bohn to give him a proper kiss.

Bohn takes every opportunity to kiss his boyfriend and he quickly closes the short distance between them. Kissing before bed has become a dangerous activity for him, so he tries to keep his kisses light. Duen doesn't seem to be on the same page, kissing him eagerly. Their kisses slowly become deeper and Bohn finds himself wanting more.

He pulls away, breathing heavily. "We should stop, otherwise I might try to start something."

"I wouldn't stop you if you tried to start something more," Duen says quietly.

Bohn closes his eyes. "Do you want me to start something more?" he asks, his voice shaking.

"I do," Duen says, and Bohn's eyes snap open. "But…" Duen trails off, biting his lip.

"You're not ready."

Duen sighs and nods.

Bohn lets out a breath and looks into Duen's eyes. "I don't want to start anything until you're completely ready. I want our first time to be special, too."

Duen bites his lip and nods, keeping eye contact with Bohn.

"Let me know when you're ready," Bohn says seriously, "and I will plan for it."

Duen's face is warm and he's blushing. He nods again. They look at each other for a moment before he says, "Should we go to bed now?"

Bohn gives him a wide eyed look before he sputters, "You need to stop saying that to me after we've just made out."

"Huh? Oh!" Duen's face grows warmer. "We'll just hold hands tonight then... Don't worry, I won't do anything to you."

Bohn's cheeks are slightly pink. "We'll just hold hands tonight then," he repeats. "I won't do anything to you."

They hold hands, settle down under the covers, and fall asleep, keeping their promise to each other of an innocent night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! The next few chapters are going to be short, but I'm going to try to upload them close together. Really, they should be part of one chapter, but because the perspective will change between couples, I'm going to upload them as separate chapters. I might label them Chapter 3.1, 3.2, etc.


	3. Chapter 3.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next four chapters (labeled 3.1, 3.2, 3.3, 3.4) will be each couple's time together in the flower garden. I'm publishing them as separate chapters because the perspective will change between chapters.
> 
> Also, the outfits Bohn and Duen are wearing are from the two MVs: [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pK64sUYLTww) & [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8DoxSiHNb4)

It turns out King and Frong are already planning to check out the cafe and garden that Duen has in mind in order to get ideas for their new club, and they are more than happy to make it a sort of triple date.

It's easy to invite Thara along as well.

"A flower garden seems like a great place for me to take some photos of Cupcake!" he says when Duen asks him to join. "I'll be there!"

 _Do you know anything about photography?_ Duen texts Frong.

_A little bit. I took the photos for the flower shop's website. Why?_

_P'Thara wants to take pictures of Cupcake at the flower garden._

_I'll bring my camera._

On the day of the triple date, Duen picks out Bohn's outfit. He wants them to match and look nice so they can take cute photos together. For his boyfriend, he pulls out black slacks, a light tan shirt, and a black and white checked jacket that matches his black and white checked pants. He matches his pants with a green gingham shirt and white jacket. 

They meet up with Ram and King and Thara and Frong in the early afternoon. King and Frong both have journals and cameras with them. Thara is carrying Cupcake in her travel cage.

"I can't believe that you just bring Cupcake with you everywhere," Duen says to his cousin.

Thara just shrugs and says, "I feel bad whenever I leave her alone. I can't bring her to class or the clinic, so I take her with me everywhere else. She's so small, no one really realizes that I have her with me."

Frong and King are looking at a map of the garden. Duen peaks over their shoulders. 

"We should go look at the roses," he tells his boyfriend.

Bohn nods and squeezes his hand.

"Luckily the garden isn't too big," King says to Frong. He points at the map. "I'll go with Ning to look at the flowers on this side of the garden, you look at the other side."

Frong nods. "Photograph and record the flower type?" he double checks.

"Yeah. Doesn't have to be every flower, just the ones you think are interesting or would work the best."

"Sounds good," Frong says with a smile.

"Do you mind if I go with you, Frong?" Thara asks Frong.

Frong's smile grows wider and he nods eagerly. "Yes, I would love to have your company."

"Should we plan to meet at the cafe in about an hour?" Duen asks the group.

King checks his phone for the time. "Yeah," he agrees. "That should be enough time to get a good look around."

Each pair goes off in their own direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Bohn/Duen


	4. Chapter 3.2: Bohn and Duen

Duen leads Bohn back to the roses. Their relationship started because of the flower so he wants to take nice photos of them with the flower to frame and give to Bohn.

They admire the roses together before they take photos. Duen snaps a couple of the two of them in front of a red rose bush. Bohn also pulls out his phone and takes a picture of Duen leaning forward to smell a large light pink rose. It's a good photo, and Duen looks beautiful with his eyes looking down slightly at the flower and a wide smile on his face. Bohn sets it as his lockscreen.

He thinks that they're done taking photos, but Duen wants them to take a photo in front of every different type of rose. 

"How many pictures do you plan on taking?" Bohn asks him after Duen takes their photo in front of a bush full of small yellow roses.

"A lot!" Duen says. "Smile for each of them," he instructs Bohn as he angles the camera and takes their photo again.

"Duen," Bohn whines, "I'm tired of smiling. You've taken so many already!"

Duen pouts and grabs his boyfriend's hand. "Just one more?" he pleads. "Hmm?" he rests his chin on Bohn's shoulder and tries to sulk in the same way that the other does when he wants something.

Bohn laces their fingers together and starts swinging their hands between them slightly. He looks away for a moment. Duen is so cute pleading with him like this over something so silly as photos. He looks back at his boyfriend.

"Please," Duen asks again, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Please, please, please?"

Bohn leans forward and gently bumps his forehead against Duen's. "I guess," he says, as if he was actually reluctant to give into Duen, but his smile gives him away.

Duen beams. He lets go of Bohn's hand so he can position that arm around his shoulder. Bohn hugs the younger into his side and Duen holds up his phone. He expects Duen to rest his head on his shoulder, as he often does, but Duen surprises him when he turns his head and lightly brushes a kiss against Bohn's cheek, lingering so he can snap a photo.

"We can take more photos if they're going to be like that one," Bohn says after Duen pulls away. He knows he's blushing, but he loves it when Duen surprises him like that.

Duen looks at the photo he just took. _Perfect_. "No," he says. "I like this one. And I promised that it would be the last one."

"Alright," Bohn gives in easily. He removes his hand from Duen's shoulder and reaches down to take his hand. 

Duen puts his phone away and looks up at him. "Thank you for indulging me."

"Always," Bohn promises.

Their mini photo shoot over, they walk hand in hand through the rest of the garden, enjoying the pleasant smell of flowers, the nice weather, and each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Ram/King


	5. Chapter 3.3: Ram and King

Ram watches happily as King takes photos of every type of flower they come across. He notes each flower type in his journal, along with the corresponding photo number.

"Luckily the flowers are labeled," King tells Ram. "Flowers aren't my forte."

Ram thinks for a moment before sending King a questioning look.

"We won't only grow flowers," King explains, "but Frong and I need ideas about which flowers we could grow, and it's way more fun to look at them in person than through a computer screen."

 _Ah_. Ram nods, showing he understands. The lengths that King and Frong are going to for their club are admirable and Ram is glad that King isn't doing it all on his own. He loves listening to King talk about plants, but it's even better to watch him talk about them with someone who is equally as passionate and knowledgeable. He doesn't know how King manages to take care of so many plants when Ram has to put a lot of time and effort into taking care of the Venus Flytrap that the senior had gifted him.

King continues to take pictures of the different flowers, jotting down notes in his journal. Ram is amused to see that he also talks to these plants the same way he talks to his own.

"You're very pretty," he hears King say seriously to a jasmine plant, "but there are already several of you growing on campus. We'll take care of your relatives, but I don't think we'll bring anymore of you to live there."

Ram is so fond of King and it leaves him with a warm feeling to see his beloved immersed in his passion. He's so busy being fond of his boyfriend that he nearly doesn't notice when King takes his photo.

He hears the camera click and looks over in time to see that the camera was aimed at him instead of one of the many plants surrounding them.

"I've gotten all of the pictures of flowers I need," King says, blushing slightly because he knows he was caught taking Ram's photo.

Ram nods and steps closer to King. He pulls out his phone and opens the camera.

"You want to take pictures too?" King asks, slightly surprised.

"It's only fair," Ram says as he holds up his phone.

King tilts his head with a slight smile on his face and Ram clicks a photo of him.

"Oi! Ning! I wasn't ready!" King says, startled.

Ram takes another photo.

"Ning," King whines. Ram smiles at him and takes another photo.

King quickly looks at the camera and smiles before Ram can take another photo, but Ram doesn't let him have the posed picture he wants. He turns the camera to selfie mode and clicks another one as he leans in and kisses King's cheek.

"Ning!" King whines. "I'm not going to look good in any of these."

Ram smirks and starts looking through the photos he just took.

"But you do look good in these," he says, zooming in on King's surprised face in the photo of Ram kissing his cheek. He sets the photo as his lockscreen.

"Ning," King whines.

Ram ignores his boyfriend's protests over the photos and takes his hand. He squeezes slightly and looks at King happily.

King falls quiet. "That's not fair," he says. "It's hard to argue when you look at me like that."

Ram smiles, King sighs, and they walk off to enjoy the rest of the garden together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'm a sucker for surprise cheek kiss photos, idk.
> 
> Next chapter Thara/Frong


	6. Chapter 3.4: Thara/Frong

Frong can't tell if it's a little bit awkward or if he's just on edge as he and Thara walk away from the rest of the group. He focuses on taking photos of the flowers and notes in his journal. He hears Thara cooing at Cupcake as he holds her cage up to show her each flower.

"I'm almost done with the flowers and then I can help you take photos of Cupcake if you want," Frong offers after a little while. "I can even edit them if you want."

"Really?" Thara asks. "I would appreciate that. I didn't know you were into photography."

Frong shrugs. "I mostly take photos for the flower shop's website. It's cheaper than hiring a photographer."

Thara hums and turns his attention back to his lizard. Frong smiles slightly and turns his attention back to the flowers. It doesn't take long to finish. 

"Should we take photos of Cupcake now?" Frong asks, looking over at the senior.

Thara brightens and nods. He pulls her out of her cage. "Be good for the camera," he tells her while petting her lightly.

"Aren't you worried about losing her?" Frong asks as Thara positions her on a flower.

"A little," Thara confesses. "She likes to sit in the sun, so chances are she won't run off, but it's happened a couple times before."

Frong nods. "I'll take the photos quickly then."

He focuses the camera and takes a photo as soon as Thara's hand is out of the shot. "Good," he says, and Thara quickly picks Cupcake up.

Frong and Thara keep a close eye on the lizard as Frong takes several more photos of her on various plants and flowers.

"Do you want photos of you and her together?" Frong asks.

"Yes, please!"

Frong takes several photos of the medical student and his beloved pet. He helps Thara to position himself with the lizard, keeping his touches light as he moves the senior into the poses he wants. Thara also has several poses in mind, although his are a little weird, but endearing, and leave Frong giggling as he snaps a photo. 

It's nearly been an hour and they have to make their way back to meet up with the others. Frong looks through the photos as Thara puts Cupcake back in her cage. His favorite is the one of Thara holding the lizard in cupped hands close to his face, lips pursed as if he means to give Cupcake a kiss. The next photo is of Thara and Cupcake in the same position, but Thara's eyes are wider, his eyebrows are raised, his lips are puckered in an exaggerated manner, and Cupcake is sticking her tongue out. The photos are ridiculous, cute, and ridiculously cute.

"I'll send you the photos after I touch them up a bit," Frong tells Thara, looking up from his camera.

"Thank you for doing this."

Frong smiles at him. "It was nice to take photos of something other than flowers."

Thara smiles back before saying, "I understand why N'Duen calls you 'P'Yim.' You have a really nice smile."

Frong's heart beats wildly in his chest at the compliment.

"Th-thank you," he finally stammers. He can feel himself blushing. Thara doesn't seem to notice, already walking off with Cupcake. Frong catches up to walk beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our three couples will reconvene at the cafe in the next chapter! Please look forward to it and thank you for giving this work attention.


	7. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thara comes to the wrong conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize my last update (the single chapter I published as four) was just fluff without plot, and I hope you all liked it. If not, we're coming back to the main plot!

They all meet up at the cafe at the entrance of the garden. There's a large table with enough seats and an umbrella providing shade that's free. Duen, King, and Frong sit down to claim the table and the other three go to get drinks.

"How did it go with P'Thara?" Duen asks eagerly and sits forward in his chair.

"Did you confess?" King asks, just as eager.

"I didn't confess, we mostly took photos of Cupcake."

Duen sits back and sighs. "He is weirdly attached to that lizard," he mutters.

"I think it's cute," Frong says quietly. "Oh," he blushes. "He did say I have a nice smile."

"Hmm," Duen hums. He opens his mouth to ask another question when he hears Bohn's voice. 

"I brought you an iced peach tea flavored with lime and raspberry," his boyfriend says a little loudly. He sets the drink in front of him. "P'Thara is just behind me," he says quietly to the three at the table.

"How did you know we were talking about him?" Duen asks, taking the drink from Bohn.

Bohn gives him a look as he sits down next to him. "Knowing you and knowing King, it wasn't hard to guess."

Ram and Thara show up before Duen can say anything back. Ram hands King his drink quietly before sitting between him and Duen. Thara gives Frong his drink while saying, "To thank you for the pictures you took today." He sits down between Frong and Bohn.

Frong and King are pretty quick to begin sharing the photos and notes that they took. They pull Ram into the conversation and ask him for his input, although he mostly nods along. This leaves Duen, Bohn, and Thara to have their own conversation.

Usually when it's the three of them, Duen and Thara chat easily. Bohn and Thara know each other better now, so Bohn participates in the conversation more than he used to. However, today is different. Today, Thara is distracted and Duen is too busy paying attention to his cousin's body language for their conversation to flow like it normally does. Bohn is content to hold his boyfriend's hand under the table, enjoy his drink, and let Duen focus on his cousin.

Duen watches his cousin eagerly. He notices how Thara keeps looking over towards Frong and King, tugging at his earlobe whenever he does. He notices how Thara nearly spills his drink when Frong shifts his seat a little closer to King. He notices how Thara's face softens when Frong looks up from his notebook and smiles at him.

When Frong, King, and Ram are done sharing their floral findings, everyone is finishing up their drinks. They stay and chat for a little bit, discussing upcoming assignments and plans for the next week.

As they stand up to leave, Frong casually mentions needing a ride home. He glances over at Thara nervously, but the senior is lost in thought and doesn't notice.

After a moment of silence, King offers Frong a ride home. This catches Thara's attention, so Frong hesitates and looks at him nervously for a moment. Thara's fists are clenched around the hem of his shirt, tugging at it lightly. His mouth is open slightly, but he doesn't speak up.

"Uh, yes, thank you," Frong quietly says after an awkward moment of silence.

They walk away together. Ram and King are holding hands and King has his other hand placed on Frong's shoulder to comfort him. 

Duen looks over at his cousin. Thara's face is flushed and he's lifted one hand to tug at his earlobe while the other remains clenched at the hem of his shirt.

"I, um. I'll be off too," Thara says. "Cupcake needs a nap, and I have a shift at the clinic." He rushes off in the other direction, leaving Bohn and Duen alone.

"I think P'Thara will call me tonight," Duen tells Bohn as they watch the medical student leave. Duen is excited. It seems like Thara has caught on to Ram and King's relationship and realized that King and Frong are just friends. Maybe now Thara will start to realize his feelings. 

As Duen predicted around 11 that night his phone rings. He picks it up.

"Hello P'Thara," he says cheerfully as he gives Bohn a happy look that says, _I told you so_. "Do you mind if I put you on speaker phone? Bohn is here next to me."

"That's fine," Thara says. Duen sets the phone down on the table in front of the couch where he and Bohn are sitting.

"So what's up?" he asks, leaning forward.

"I just wanted to know if you know… if Frong and King…" he trails off.

"If P'Frong and P'King are…" Duen prompts eagerly.

"If Frong and King and Ram are dating each other."

Duen and Bohn look at each other, shocked into silence.

"You're asking… if they're all… dating each other?" Duen finally says.

"Well... yeah! They kept talking about going to the greenhouse on campus and so I thought they might all… be together."

Duen sighs and pushes his hand back through his hair. So Thara had picked up on Ram and King's relationship, but he thought that Frong was also part of it. Duen is going to have to be straightforward in clarifying the relationship between the three. "Ram and P'King are dating each other, but P'Frong isn't part of their relationship," he explains. "The reason they were talking about the greenhouse so much is because P'Frong and P'King are trying to start a plant and gardening club and they want to fix up the greenhouse."

A moment of silence passes. "Ohhhhh," Thara says. "Is that what they were doing at the garden today? I thought that they were just... plant enthusiasts."

"Well... they're that too. But yeah, they're looking for ideas so they can come up with a plan and apply for funding."

"That's good… not that I'm against polyamorous relationships, I'm just... glad that they're not in one."

"Oh?" Duen asks, pretending to be surprised. He fishes for information. "Why is that?"

"Hmm?" Thara seems startled by the question.

"Why do you care about Frong's relationship with them, P'Thara?" Duen asks sweetly. 

Bohn nudges him. _You're pushing it_ , he mouths.

Duen shakes his head. _I am not_ , he mouths back. 

"I guess… If Frong was already in a relationship... I guess I would be a bit disappointed," Thara admits.

"Oh? Why? Do you like P'Frong?"

"Do I like Frong?" Thara repeats as if it was a weird conclusion to come to.

"Romantically, I mean."

"Am I romantically interested in Frong?" Thara asks, although he sounds as if he's asking himself rather than Duen and Bohn.

"Just think about it for a little bit, okay?"

Thara hums. "I'll talk to you later," Duen says, and Thara hums again. They hang up.

"Duen! I thought you didn't want to meddle," Bohn says.

"I don't!” Duen protests. “That wasn't meddling!"

Bohn gives him a look.

"I just told him to think about his feelings."

"You asked him if he likes Frong."

"All of my friends asked me if I liked you before we started dating! That helped me figure out my feelings."

"Oh?" Bohn is taken aback.

Duen nods eagerly. "Otherwise I wouldn't have thought too much about it. I'm not telling P'Thara what he feels for P'Yim, but I want to make sure that he thinks about whether or not he wants their relationship to be romantic or brotherly."

"I never thought I'd have to thank your friends for our relationship," Bohn mutters. He winces as he remembers his boxing match with Ram. He's glad they're on better terms now.

Duen giggles and shifts closer. "I would have realized how I feel for you eventually," he says before yawning. 

"Tired? Should we go to bed?"

Duen closes his eyes. "Carry me to bed?"

Bohn huffs, but he obliges. Duen wraps his arms around his neck as he picks him up bridal style and carries him off to bed.


	8. Chapter 5

At two in the morning Duen's phone starts to ring. It's Thara.

"P'Thara," he says, his voice faint from just waking up.

"Duen!" Thara says loudly. "I like Frong! What do I do?"

"Confess."

"Just… tell him my feelings? Like an idiot?"

"Your feelings aren't dumb, Phi. Just let him know how you feel, maybe things will work out." _Of course things will work out oh my god Thara._

"Yeah… I can do that."

"Alright, Phi, I'm going to bed now… I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight."

Duen hangs up before Thara can answer.

Bohn mumbles something incoherently.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't worry and sleep," Duen whispers softly. He closes his eyes and just when he's about to fall back asleep his phone rings again. He sighs and decides to take the call in the other room so Bohn can sleep.

"P'Thara, I'm going to look like a panda tomorrow because of you," he complains into the phone.

"Duen!"

"P'Yim?" He checks the caller id. 

_P'Yim._

No way, Thara wouldn't call and confess at two in the morning, would he?... He would.

Frong is saying something about a confession, but Duen is too tired to pay close attention. He's dozing off when he hears a door slam through the phone. He opens his eyes and straightens his head.

"What was that?" he asks, alert for a second.

"The door! I'm going to see P'Thara! I'll tell you all about it tomorrow!"

Duen sighs and scratches the back of his head.

"Okay, but call me in the afternoon," he mumbles. He's going to need to sleep in.

"Mhm! I'll talk to you later, Duen!"

Duen rolls his eyes as he hangs up the phone. He's glad things are working out but why do they have to work out so early in the morning. He sighs and walks back to bed.

"Where did you go?" Bohn mumbles as Duen crawls under the blanket.

"P'Yim and P'Thara called. I'll tell you more tomorrow, just go back to sleep."

"Mmph," Bohn grunts and pulls Duen close to him. Duen falls back asleep quickly in his boyfriend's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be from Frong's POV!


	9. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to upload this tomorrow but I didn't want to wait.  
> I also just do not know anything about photography or editing photos. But I really liked how in _Her Private Life_ Sung Deok Mi was happy to edit photos of Ryan Gold because she liked him so much, and I tried to incorporate a similar feeling here.

Frong gets into his pajamas and fixes himself a cup of tea before sitting down at his desktop. He pulls up the pictures he took of Thara and Cupcake and begins looking through them. Even the photos of just Cupcake manage to make his heart melt. He adores the admiration and passion Thara has for his pet.

He's happy to sit and edit the photos. The time passes quickly and he doesn't notice how late it is until it's nearly two in the morning. Luckily he doesn't have to be up early tomorrow.

He saves the photos, cleans his tea cup, and brushes his teeth. He's just settled into bed when his phone rings.

_P'Thara_

He sits up. His heart pounds loudly in his chest as he answers.

"Phi?" he stammers. "Is anything the matter?"

A moment of silence passes before Thara loudly exclaims "Frong!" 

"What is it?" Frong isn’t sure what’s going on.

"I- shit. I want to confess."

"Confess?” _No way_. “To a crime?"

"Crime? What? No! I... want to confess my feelings for you."

Frong nearly drops his phone.

"Now?" he asks, bewildered.

"Well… yes. But I want to do it in person. Can you come over?"

Frog checks the time. It’s past two in the morning… but if he passes this up now, will Thara change his mind? "I… yeah. I can come over. I'll see you in a few minutes, Phi."

"Yeah, see you soon."

Frong hangs up. He grabs his pillow and hugs it tightly to his chest. Is this happening? He can't stop smiling. He rushes to pull on shoes, not bothering to change, and calls Duen on his way out.

“P’Thara, I’m going to look like a panda tomorrow because of you,” Duen says into the phone when he picks up.

“Duen!” Frong exclaims.

“P’Yim?”

“Duen!” Frong exclaims again. “P’Thara called me! He says he wants to confess! I can’t believe I’m going to receive a confession from him!” He closes the door behind him a little too loudly. _Sorry neighbors_ , he thinks, but he’s too giddy to care.

“What was that?” Duen asks.

 _Oh shit, even Duen could hear the door slam_. “The door! I’m going to see P’Thara! I’ll tell you about it tomorrow!”

“Okay but call me in the afternoon.”

“Mhm! I’ll talk to you later Duen!”

He hangs up. He’s basically running down the hallway and he’ll probably receive a lot of complaints tomorrow, but he really doesn’t care.

Frong reaches Thara's apartment quickly and out of breath. He takes a moment to catch his breath and another moment to calm his nerves. He's about to knock when the door opens. Thara is still wearing the clothes he was wearing earlier, but his hair is a mess.

 _He's so cute_ , Frong thinks and he breathes out a nervous laugh. "H-hi," he stutters.

"Hi."

They stare at each other for a moment before Thara clears his throat.

"Come in," he says and steps back so Frong can walk through the doorway.

Frong's heart doesn’t seem to want to calm down as he takes off his shoes and sits next to Thara on the couch.

They sit quietly for a moment looking shyly at each other before Thara clears his throat and scratches the back of his head.

"I like you," he says simply.

"I like you," Frong repeats.

Thara bites his lip. "Romantically, I mean. I like you in a romantic way."

Frong nods. "That's what I mean too."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't come over at two in the morning for a confession if I didn't."

"Hah. Sorry about that."

"I'm happy to receive your confession at any hour, Phi,” Frong leans slightly towards him. “I really like you."

Thara blushes. "I… I wasn't expecting you to accept my confession. I only just realized how I really feel for you a couple hours ago."

Frong hesitates. "Are you interested in being together?"

Thara looks at him with wide eyes. "Absolutely. Yes please."

"Can I kiss you?" Frong asks.

"Yes. Wait." Thara turns around.

"What are you…?"

"I want to make sure Cupcake isn't watching."

Frong looks past Thara to see Cupcake's terrarium.

"Is she watching?"

"She's asleep."

"You can see that from this far?"

Thara shrugs and turns back to look at Frong.

"Since she's asleep… can I kiss you now?" Frong asks.

Thara nods, looking at Frong's lips. Frong is very nervous as he leans in and presses his lips lightly against the other's. It’s a sweet and chaste first kiss, and Frong knows he shouldn’t push it, but he’s been holding back for so long. He leans back in after their lips part for a moment and kisses Thara thoroughly. Luckily, the medical student kisses him back just as eagerly.

When they pull away, Frong’s face is warm and he can’t stop himself from smiling. He bites his bottom lip to try and keep quiet, but he can’t help himself.

“Hey… today’s day one.”

Thara blinks, momentarily taken aback at the sudden cheesy line. “Frong, oh my god,” he rolls his eyes. “You’re not going to call me _Oppa_ , are you?

Frong breathes out a laugh, feeling giddy and bashful all at once. “Of course not… _Thirak_.”

Thara blushes. Frong’s smile is mostly sweet, but slightly teasing.

“Can I stay the night?” Frong bites his lip. “Just because it’s so late. I won’t do anything to you,” he says hurriedly.

Thara’s face is bright red as he nods.

His bed is a little small for the two of them, but they curl up next to each other and make it work. 

Frong falls asleep with a smile on his face.

_Today is day one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this! I'm so excited to see how Thara and Frong's relationship plays out in Season 2! I also just really love the cast in general, it's so nice watching them interact with each other through social media, especially as they were working so hard to prepare for their first fan meeting.


End file.
